In recent years, high performance computing (HPC) systems operating on sparse data structures have become useful for various industries, such as computational biology, web searching, gaming physics, partial differential equation solvers, and big-data analytics. Based on the size of sparse data structures, such as sparse matrices, performance of the HPC systems is typically memory-bandwidth limited rather than computationally limited.